A Old Friend or A New Enemy?
by rasika.elric
Summary: Edward gets a call from Winry at 4:30 in the morning, a young girl is yelling at Roy, and Ed and Al get a babysitter? srry, bad with summaries
1. A Old Friend or A New Enemy

**A Old Friend or A New Enemy?**

"Brother…Brother…wake up. It's Winry." Al said.

"Nngh..What?" said Edward, still half asleep.

"Winry is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Al responded

Edward sat up and looked at his younger brother, in his human body. _This is so great that Al has his body back._ Thought Edward. _He is back to the way he was. I bet he is really happy right now._ Edward remembered that Winry was on the phone and then took the phone from his younger brother. Al just sat there and watched his brother.

"Uhh…Hi Winry." Edward said into the phone.

_"Hello Edward! How are you feeling today?"_ said Winry through the phone.

"Fine, why do you sound so chipper? You do know its 4:30 in the morning?" Edward answered back, sounding still half asleep.

_"Well, the Colonel called about half an hour ago, and said he wanted you down to his office in about…lets see….15 minutes."_ Winry said with an innocent voice.

"Goddamn you! Why didn't you call earlier!" Edward yelled.

"_Well, I didn't want you to be mad because I would have waked you up so early." _Winry said.

"Well, I'm not mad…." Said Edward, " I'm PISSED!" He yelled to her.

_"Uhh, shouldn't you be getting ready?" _Winry said to change the subject.

"Goddamnit, well goodbye. And thanks for at least calling, even if it was late." Edward said, calmed down a little.

_"Good bye."_ Winry responded with a smile as they both hung-up their phones.

Edward got up as fast has he could and told Al they need to get ready. Both boys were ready in about 2 minutes. They walked as fast as they could to Headquarters, they decided to walk since they rented an apartment just a few blocks from there, incase something like this happened. They reached HQ with only a minute to spare, but they needed that minute to get to the colonel's office. They raced through the hallways and stopped at the door to the colonel's office. Edward reached for the handle, wonder what is waiting for him on the other side, he paused when he heard yelling.

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

Edward listed, that was a young girl's voice…

"Well, I want you to keep an eye on him."

…and that was the colonel's voice…

"You mean _spy_ on him?"

"Not exactly, he will know you are with him. I just need you to be with him at all times." The colonel said.

"No." The girl said, meaning that her word was going to end the conversation.

But the colonel dragged it on. "It's only until we know that they aren't doing anything dangerous."

"I said…." The girl's voice stopped, Edward heard sniffing sounds in the room, like when a dog picks up the scent of meat. Edward just stood there, quiet as a mouse, Al too. They just stood there, waiting for the next move.

"Rasika?" the colonel asked, "What is it?"

"Two boys are standing at your door. One is about 16 years old with…" she sniffed the air again, "Golden Blonde hair. The other one is about 15, with darker, more like tannish hair."

Edward and Alphonse both took a step back. _I can't believe this! _Edward thought_ she could tell all that just from our scent?_

"Come in boys." The colonel said.

Edward and Alphonse obeyed and opened the door. They both walked in and the first thing that Edward did was glare at the colonel.

" What the hell do you want?" Asked Edward.

" It's nice to see you to Fullmetal." Answered the colonel.

"Um…hello colonel." Al said with a bow to the colonel.

"Hello Alphonse." The colonel answered back.

"Roy, are you done? May I go now?" Said Rasika.

"Not quite…Fullmetal, Alphonse, I would like you to meet Rasika Wolf. She is going to be hanging out with you two for a while." Roy said with a smirk.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Rasika yelled at Roy.

"Yes, well…" Roy started, before Edward cut him off.

"And we don't need no sissy with a bad mouth for a babysitter! Hell, we don't even need a babysitter!" Edward yelled back.

Rasika jumped down from Roy's desk, which she was sitting on at the moment, and started walking toward Edward. _Her walk spells death._ Thought Edward, watching how her hips slightly sway, and how it seems as if she is gliding across the floor, not even touching the ground. Edward already couldn't help but admire her.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Rasika said in a threatening tone. Followed by a SMACK!

Edward went flying across the ground, and rammed right into the wall. He fell toward the ground as Alphonse ran towards him, and Roy went to restrain Rasika who was starting to go toward Edward again.


	2. Rememberance and Memories

Remembrance and Memories

"Brother? Are you ok?" Al asked his older brother.

Edward sat up, rubbing his cheek, "Yeah. I'm fine Al."

Edward stood up, looking at Rasika, who was being restrained by Mustang. While Edward was watching her, he noticed, she wasn't trying her hardest to get free. She was just squirming. _For some reason_, thought Edward, _I just have this feeling that she is stronger than that. It just seems like she could have knocked me out with one blow, but she didn't. I wonder who she really is?_

Suddenly, the girl calmed down and Mustang let her go. "Well Rasika," Roy said, "Are we done throwing a fit now?"

"Oh just shut up." Rasika Said. "And fine, I will take the job. I've got nothing better to do."

"Alright then, Fullmetal, Alphonse, from this moment on, Rasika will be watching over you." Roy said.

"Fine." Edward said, looking down. "Let's go."

Edward, Rasika, and Alphonse left the office, and were now walking around outside, doing nothing in particular. Of course Ed and Al couldn't go search for the criminal in Central, the Yami Alchemist. _Boy does that piss me off,_ thought Edward,_ There is a criminal running around using alchemy do to his dirty work, and I can't do anything about it with this girl with me. She will report it to Mustang and he will chew my ears off if he found out I was chasing a criminal again. Damnit!_

Edward stopped, he heard that sniffing sound again. He looked at Al, who noticed him and shrugged, saying he didn't know what that was. But then they both looked to Rasika. She had her head slightly slanted upward, and she was sniffing the air.

"Might I ask what the hell you are doing." Said Edward.

Rasika ignored him and started walking forward with a serious look on her face. Edward followed her gaze. There was a girl peeking around the corner, just ahead of them. Rasika was still walking towards the girl, with the serious I'm-gonna-kill-you look. The girl stepped out from her "hiding" spot and walked toward Rasika.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Rasika.

"Is that anyway to greet me after so long?" Said the girl.

Both girls started laughing as they ran and gave each other a hug.

_What the hell?_ Thought Edward. _What the hell is going on?_

"It's been a long time hasn't it Rasika." Said the girl.

"So it seems, Kat." Said Rasika.

It's been half and hour since these two girls met, and now they have moved and were now sitting in Ed and Al's Apartment. Ed was just laying on the couch, thinking about how stupid this is when he could be looking for the Yami Alchemist instead of lying here, doing nothing. Al was asking questions about the two, very happily but also shyly.

"So who is this girl again?" Asked Al.

"Oh, this is Kat, she is my older sister." Said Rasika.

"She is? That is so cool." Al said. " You guys look nothing alike, I never would have guessed."

"Well, ya, Rasika likes to dye her hair. Almost every time I see her she has a different color hair." Kat laughed.

"What can I say? I just don't like keeping my hair one color." Rasika answered.

The two girls started laughing again.

"So, nee-san, what have you been up to lately?" Kat asked.

Rasika looked at her sister, who was smirking. "Well," said Rasika, "just a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

Kat then asked, "So, how's it going in the military?"

Edward sat up very fast and looked at Kat, who was still smirking, then at Rasika, who was smirking back to her sister.

"What the-" Edward started, "you're in the military!"

Rasika looked surprised, she looked at Kat, who had the same look and said, "Well ya. I am in the military….you didn't know that?"

"No." said Edward looking down.

Edward looked confused, "Well I didn't know. What role do you play in the military?"

"State Alchemist." Answered Rasika calmly.

"You're an Alchemist!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah. I am known as the Dark Metal Alchemist." Rasika said.

"What…" Edward started before he was cut off by Kat.

"I think that is enough questions for today." Kat said.

Rasika nodded her head in agreement, as did Alphonse. Edward laid down, his way of agreeing, and closed his eyes.

_Why do I feel as if I need to protect her?_ Edward asked himself._ I just met her. But it seems like I know her from somewhere else, also._ After that, Edward drifted into sleep.

Rasika, on the other hand, as usual, couldn't sleep soundly. Tonight, like every other night would have nightmares about her painful past…

_Rizembool, July 7th, 1906. 2:23pm_

"_Edo-kun!" Wait for me!" yelled a young girl as she was running up to a young boy, who was about 7 years old, while the girl was around 6._

"_Well hurry up!" Yelled the boy back. "We have to hurry if we don't want to be late!"_

_The two started running faster. Both laughing._

"_We're here!" Yelled the boy. "Hey Al, hey Kat!"_

"_Konnichi wa Onee-san." Said the younger girl shyly. _

"_Hello Rasika, Hello Brother." Said Al, bowing._

"_Hey Edward, Hey Nee-san." Kat said back._

"_So lets get started!" Edward said with a smirk._


	3. Enemy

Disclaimer: (since I forgot to put it in the first few chapters.) I do not, sadly, own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Just for you who all were wondering what Ed, Al, Kat, and Rasika were doing in the last chapter when they all met up, well, Ed and Rasika had talked Al and Kat to help them play a big prank on Winry. Hehe

Al: You know that prank wasn't very nice.

Ed: Yeah, we know. But it was pretty funny when she freaked out when she saw Rasika and me under the sheet, pretending to be a ghost. snicker

Winry: THAT WAS YOU EDWARD!

Ed: AHHHH! runs away, from the evil looking Winry who is chasing him with a wrench

Kat/Rasika: Ok then, let's get on with the chapter.

And just so you know: The name Rasika is from the book, In the Forest of the Night, (except, her name is spelt Risika.) and Rasika is also my nickname. And the name Kalika, which comes later in the chapter, is from the Christopher Pike books: The Last Vampire. Kalika is my real sister's nickname. So ya, I don't exactly own them names either. Hehe. Rasika

Enemy

_Rizembool, July 16, 1906, 4:16pm_

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Rasika."_

Edward?_ Thought Rasika._

"_Um, Hi..Edward." Rasika said._

"_Hi, um…do you think you could come over for a second?" Edward asked._

"_Um, sure."_

_Rasika walked to Edwards house, after letting Kat know that she was just taking a small walk and she should stay there. The whole way, since it took about 5 minutes to get to Edwards, she wondered what he wanted. _His voice hasn't cracked like that since Trisha died…_ Rasika thought._

_Edward was waiting outside for Rasika, a sad expression on his face…_

"_Edward? What's wrong?" Rasika asked, her face full of concern at the tears streaming down Edward's face._

_Edward stood up and wiped the tears from his face. Then he looked up at Rasika with a look of hatred. His look made Rasika stiffen._

"_Edward? Is there something wrong, something I can do?" Rasika asked, her voice almost a whisper._

"_Rasika, The only thing I want you to do is leave Al and I alone. Don't ever come near up again." Edward said, the look of hatred still on his face._

_Rasika just stood there, frozen, trying to process what he just said. "But..Edo-ku…"_

"_LEAVE, NOW!" yelled Edward, tears starting to well up again. He turned around and went inside his house._

"Rasika?"

_A man's voice?_

"Nee-san!"

_Kat?_

Rasika slowly woke up, tears streaming down her face. She looked up to find Kat, Edward, and Alphonse. They all had really worried looks on their faces.

Rasika sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Rasika, Are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Rasika looked at Edward, and she broke down in tears. Edward looked very stunned.

Suddenly, after Kat got Rasika to calm down, by sending Edward and Alphonse out of the room, Kat was giving Rasika some privacy, But she was still in the room, just sitting on the couch. Kat looked over at Rasika, who was, yet again, sniffing the air.

"Nee-san? What is wrong?" Kat asked.

"Someone is here…damn." Rasika said.

"What, who is it?" Kat asked.

"Kalika…" Rasika said.

"Her again?" Kat asked

"Yeah, her again." Rasika was now standing up, a low growl coming from the back of her throat.

The door then opened, and a girl, about Kat's age, walked in. She had long dirty blonde hair, and pitch black eyes. Because of the door, Rasika and Kat could only see half of her. She was smirking, evilly. "Hello." She said.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Rasika, with a threat in her voice.

"I just came by to say hi." She said.

"Well, Kalika, you said hi, now leave." Rasika said, still in treating tone.\

"I don't think so." Kalika said.

Rasika started walking towards Kalika, but Kalika stepped away from the door, where Kat and Rasika can see her completely, and what Rasika saw, made her freeze.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Writer's block. Hehe. Kat going to be mad…well ya, hope you liked it. I will post next chapter ASAP. hehe


	4. Past

**Past**

Kalika walked away from the door, to where Rasika and Kat could see her completely. What Rasika saw, made her freeze where she was.

"Edward…" Rasika whispered as she stood there frozen, staring at the lifeless body Kalika was holding up by his collar.

"Let him go!" Yelled Kat, realizing her sister won't be able to scream out.

"And why would I do that?" Kalika said, realizing that she has just found Rasika, and Kat's, weak point.

Kat stopped, realizing that Kalika may have won. But Kat was also thinking of some way to help Edward, and her sister.

Rasika was still just staring at Kalika, then at Edward. _No,_ thought Rasika. _Not again. Don't let this happen again._

_Rizembool, May 16th, 1907 2:47pm_

"_Edward…" whispered a young Rasika, as she watches helplessly as her best friend gets beaten to death._

"_Rasika! You have to do something! MOVE!" Yelled her older sister Kat._

_Rasika just stood there, to scared to move. She then fell to her knees, as the one who was beating up Edward started walking towards her. The killer had a smirk on her face as she inched closer and closer. Rasika was still sitting there, staring at Edward's lifeless body. The killer stopped right in front of Rasika._

"_Edo-kun…" whispered Rasika again. _

"_It seems he can't hear you." Said the killer._

"_Rasika! MOVE!" Yelled Kat again._

"_Shut up wench!" yelled the killer going after Kat and smacked her across the room._

_Rasika still just sat there, still staring at Edward. The killer started inching back towards Rasika, this time, the killer pulled out a knife._

"_RASIKA!" shouted Kat…_

Kalika threw down Edward, and started walking towards Rasika. Rasika still couldn't move. She was still staring at Edward's lifeless body. _Move, _thought Rasika._ Come on, MOVE! I will NOT let this happen again. I will not die. I refuse to die again!_

Rasika finally snapped out of her little trance and, right when Kalika was about to get her, she punched Kalika right in the face, sending her flying.

"Rasika?" Kat said quietly, when she noticed Rasika, who was growling. "Oh no."

"Rasika!" yelled Kat as she got up and ran towards her sister.

Kalika slowly stood up and rubbed her head, which she had hit on the corner of a table. Her wound was bleeding. _Oh crap,_ Thought Kalika. _ Blood may be a little too much for Rasika…_

Edward, on the other side of the room, was slowly waking up. He sat up groggily, and looked over towards the other side of the room. The images were still a little blurry for him, but he could make out three people…

Kat noticed that Edward was sitting up and ran over to him. "Edward are you ok?" Kat asked.

"Ughh…I think so." He answered, slowly standing up. "What is going on?"

"You might want to stay here. This might get bad." Kat told Edward.

Back to where Rasika and Kalika were…Kalika lightly touched the wound on her head again. It was bleeding worse. _This is going to get really messy._ Thought Kalika.

Rasika sniffed the air, catching the scent of fresh blood. She looked at Kalika, a deadly expression on her face. She started walking towards Kalika. A sway in her hips that also spells death.

Kalika looked at Rasika, smirking. "Ahh, Kiva. It's nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, I believe you were in the streets, murdering helpless people."

"Yes, I recall that last visit." Kiva/Rasika said with a smirk.

_What is going on? _Thought Edward._ Who is Kiva? And why would Rasika murder helpless people?_

Kat, who noticed Edward's confused expression, kneeled down so she was level with Edward. Edward, noticing this, looked over to her.

"What is going on?" Edward Demanded.

"Well, I guess you will find out sooner or later." Kat started.

"Kalika, you cowered!"

"Kiva?" Kat said.

"What?" yelled Kiva back.

"Ahh, so Kalika ran away." Kat said jokingly.

"Godda…" Kiva started before she fell to her knees.

"Rasika!" yelled Kat.

Srry for another cliffhanger. THOSE DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! So ya. Just so ya know, in case you haven't figured it out, at the end of the flashback, and when Rasika said she wouldn't die again, that is because at the end of the flashback….you know what? Maybe I will make the next cappy a whole flashback on the girl's past and how they came to be…. Hehe! You guy's all hate me don't you? Well, Rasika Cullen signing off!


End file.
